edfandomcom-20200215-history
Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is the 25th Season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy accidentally gets a fly lodged in his voice box and is forced to participate in all sorts of dangerous activities due to his friends misunderstanding his attempts at communication. Plot Edd walks into his kitchen dressed in rain gear and sits down, ready to eat his breakfast. When he digs his spoon into his grapefruit, however, it spits its juice into his face. His friends then enter, Ed ripping the screen door as he comes in. Edd starts to complain about the possibility of miniature creatures from outdoors entering as he tries to mend the door, but stops as soon as he hears a buzzing. He then rushes over and pulls out a flyswatter. Edd is ready to protect them, but Eddy, nearer the fly, grabs the flyswatter. Ed also joins in, with his weapon of a rolled-up newspaper. The Eds flail around, trying to hit the fly, until in a freak accident it flies into Eddy's throat, getting stuck in his vocal cords in a way that makes it so he can't talk. After his friends ascertain what is wrong with Eddy, Edd comes up with an idea to make things easier for his friend. Edd hangs a bell that Eddy can ring around his neck. Eddy immediately rings it, and his friends guess at what he's trying to say. After several wrong guesses, a moo is heard, and they rush outside to see what's going on. Outside they find Rolf, who asks why Eddy is wearing the bell. Upon hearing why and watching Eddy ring the bell a few times, he deduces the source of Eddy's problem: he's hungry and wants breakfast. At his house, a wide buffet of strange foods is laid out. Ed wants to play with them, but Rolf reprimands the simpleton, saying that he is disgracing himself. He then indicates that Edd should eat, and Edd gingerly takes a bite. Edd's eyes water from the horrible taste, but he's too polite to tell Rolf his true opinion. At Eddy's end of the table, Eddy pokes at his sausage with a fork, and it explodes into a pile of ground meat. Eddy, disgusted, rings his bell to be given something new, but Rolf misunderstands and says that Eddy wants to be fed like a baby. Ed comes over to do so, and Eddy fights to hold off his friend, eventually ringing his bell. When he does this, Rolf reads it as Eddy wishing to work off his meal with some outdoor activities. After lunch, Rolf continues to misread Eddy's signals, first suggesting that Eddy wants to go synchronized swimming and then that Eddy wants to try the "Unicycle of Doom". This second one leaves Eddy injured and, fed up, he heads back to his house and hides in his room. Rolf looks in from outside and says that Eddy wants to say that he's too hot and needs to cool off. To help him out, the Eds ram a doorless fridge through Eddy's door, blocking it, and turn it on to super cold. Soon, Eddy's room turns into a snowy wasteland, and the best he can do is look out on his friends and Rolf as they bask in the warm, sunny day outdoors. Eventually, Eddy manages to escape his room, and starts to sneak around to try and get away from his well-meaning but dangerous friends. Unfortunately, they spot him, and manage to back him into a corner when he tries to escape. Eddy then tries to signal for a pen and paper; Rolf gives him the paper, but not the pen. Fed up, Eddy throws a small tantrum and ends up falling on the ground. Rolf then makes another wrong guess, which is that Eddy wants to face his greatest fear. Rolf then drags Eddy back to his place and puts him in a circular pen in the backyard. He then releases the beast: a rooster. Eddy is unimpressed and finds the idea of fighting a rooster laughable until the rooster attacks. When he tries to escape, Ed stops him and throws him back in the ring. Eddy then tries to distract the rooster with the cape, and this works, as the rooster rushes at the cape. When Eddy pulls it away, however, the rooster is stuck beak first in Plank. Jonny runs up and steals the rooster away, leaving Rolf to chase after them. Eddy, now fed up with the exercise, takes his bell off and throws it away before running away from his friends to find a place to hide. He runs down the lane and climbs a tree before his friends can find him. They pass by him and, not seeing him anywhere, give up. Eddy then tries to exit the tree, and gets his shirt caught on a branch. At this, he utters some words, and realizes he can talk again. He then begins to call out to his friends to get him down. Ed and Edd are hanging out on a doorstep, and they do hear him calling, but ignore him, as they believe that they're simply imagining Eddy's voice. Trivia *'Goofs': **The fly that got lodged in Eddy's voice box is never actually seen. **When the Eds are swimming in the pond, Eddy has four toes. Later, Eddy is shown with three. **During one part of the Eds' synchronized swimming, Edd's shoe takes the shape of his foot with his shoe's colors. **After Eddy flies through the air on the unicycle, Rolf's eyebrow disappears. **When Eddy was looking out the window when his room was frozen, his three hairs fell out (probably due to the cold and snow). Moments later, they reappeared. *This episode (along with "Avast Ye Eds") first aired during the premiere of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. *The broken screen door is referenced (and broken again) in "My Fair Ed." *No scams take place in this episode. *Rolf claims Jonny took his rooster again, hinting that Jonny frequently steals his roosters. *When chasing after Jonny, Rolf's says "Do not fool Rolf!" This line is reused from "Who, What, Where, Ed." *Edd subscribes to and reads Chemistry Theories magazine. *Eddy only has seven lines in this episode (five at the start and two at the end). Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1